


Visions that Kill

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q can see the future, Secret Relationship, Triggers, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q sees James die in a car accident and changes fate, by putting himself in the driver's seat.</p><p>Prompt: Q has many secrets as Quartermaster of MI6. But the biggest one is this: he has precog visions when he sleeps. It's the reason behind his insomnia and his workaholic attitude. He doesn't like being hit all the time with glimpses of the future. His visions range from mundane to life threatening. Q only allows himself to sleep when he finally taxes out his body or when he gets the sense that it is going to be a dangerous mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions that Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this is exactly how I want it... Hope it floats your boat, Jay.  
> Possible triggers for a car accident--well two accidents.

Visions that Kill

 

Q looked over at the sofa in his office and shook his head, looking back at his computer. He had only been awake four three days, he wasn’t tired enough to risk it, to risk closing his eyes even for a moment. Q knew it worried James, it always worried James when Q didn’t sleep, but he couldn’t stand sleeping, couldn’t stand what came to him in his dreams, the visions.

Everyone assumes that seeing the future would be an advantage, that there would be some great use to it, but more often than not, it usually meant that an instant replay was on the horizon. Only forty-one-point-zero-seven-two percent of the time Q was actually able to change the outcomes of what he saw, other times he either made it happen by accident or could do nothing to stop what he saw. He didn’t mind so much when he saw little, inconsequential things, like if he was going to spill his tea if he walked the wrong way to his office or if James was going to show up at their home a day earlier than expected to surprise him. He especially liked them when James was reported dead/missing and he fell asleep and dreamt of James coming back home, safe and sound.

Q didn’t mind the good ones, they could stay.

But more often than not, his dreams were frighteningly dark. People dying and falling apart and nothing Q could do about it.

Q was exhausted, but he wouldn’t go to sleep. The phone rang and he jumped and picked it up. “Hello?”

“Q, why aren’t you home? It’s one in the morning.”

“Sorry, finishing up.”

“Come home or I will drag you home by your hair, my love.”

“But you love my hair.” Q smiled faintly.

“Come home, fifteen minutes before I get out of bed and drag you home.”

“Okay, I’m leaving now.” Q promised.

“See you soon, love.”

“Be home soon, my love.” Q promised, before he got up and started packing his things, hanging up the phone and leaving the office. He headed home knowing there would a fight eventually between the two of them as soon as he got home. He sighed and got in the first cab he saw. When he got to the flat he saw James sitting on the sofa, a book in his hands. “Shouldn’t you be asleep, baby?” Q asked, kissing the side of James’ neck.

“You should too.”

“I’m not tired.”

“You’re exhausted.” James corrected, looking up at Q and cupping his face in his hands. “Come on…” James said, standing up and grabbing Q’s hand. He led Q to bed and gently stripped him down to his pants. “Come on, Gabriel…time for sleep.”

“Okay.” Q said, curling up next to James. “Goodnight, love.” Q smiled, kissing James’ chest.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” James whispered, pulling Q closer. Q rested against him, leaving his eyes open. Thirty minutes of silence before James sighed. “Gabriel, you need to go to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

“Is it your nightmares?”

“Yes.”

“Honey…I’ll be here, okay? If they get bad I can hold you. I’ll be right here, my love. If you keep going without sleep you’re going to drop one of these days. I don’t want to see you collapse, Gabriel.”

“I don’t like—”

“I know… I know you have bad nightmares, but you have to sleep… You’ll kill yourself if you keep this up.”

“But—”

“I’ll be here with you, love. It’ll be alright.”

“Promise?”

“I promise… Please, just get some sleep, it hurts me to watch you run yourself ragged, Gabriel…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Sh, baby…just sleep. I’ve got you, I’m not letting you go.” Q snuggled closer to James and closed his eyes, trying to sleep in his arms.

_Q stood on a street corner and everyone walked past him, not seeing him. He looked around, trying to figure out what he was supposed to see and where he was, there were no street signs though. Then he saw the Aston going down the road, James in the driver’s seat, himself in the passenger seat. He smiled when he saw them holding hands. Then they went through the intersection and through the other side a lorry swerved into the wrong lane. James saw it, glanced around, knowing that it would hit Q and he swerved out of the way, moving so that it would hit his side rather than Q’s. The car flipped and spun before coming to a halt on the corner._

_“No!” Q shouted, running for the wrecked Aston. He saw himself push his door open and then turn._

_“James? James? Oh…God… No! Not you. No, James!”_

_Q ran around the side of the car and knelt down, James hung upside-down, his head bleeding profusely, everything about him was limp and bloody. “James?” Q asked, reaching out, touching his throat, there was no pulse, nothing left. “No…not you…please God, no.”_

Q woke up, sitting upright, tears streaming down his face, his whole body shaking. He instantly turned to James and pulled him close. “Gabriel, are you alright?” James asked just before Q broke into sobs.

“You’re alive…”

“Of course I’m alive, baby. I’m right here. Sh, everything’s alright. I promise, I’ve got you.” James sighed, holding him closer. “I’ve got you, everything’s alright, my love.”

“You died… You’re going to die.”

“Sh, honey, no I’m not. I’m alright.”

“But you won’t be. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” Q sobbed.

“Sh, honey, I’m safe, everything’s going to be alright, I promise.” James whispered.

“You don’t understand, my dreams, they come true. They always come true.” Q sobbed. “That’s why I don’t sleep, I’m afraid of what I’ll see.”

“Honey, that’s impossible.”

“You have wedding rings in your desk at work. You bought them from an older man who didn’t want to serve you because he was homophobic.”

“Have you been stalking me?”

“No, I saw it, in a dream four weeks ago, but you bought them yesterday.”

“Q…this is—”

“It’s not a fluke. It happens every time. I see things and I can’t change them all. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“Sh, honey, maybe it won’t happen this time.” James said, a bit skeptical, but Q was so upset that he couldn’t help but hold him a bit closer. “I’ve got you, my love.”

“You don’t believe me.” Q sniffled, holding him closer. James had to believe him, he had to listen, that vision couldn’t become reality.

“Honey…”

“Just don’t leave me… Just don’t leave.” Q pleaded, pulling him closer pressing his lips to his pulse point, needing to feel his heart beat beneath him, needing proof that he was still there, still in his arms.

“I’m not leaving you, I promise…”

“You died in a car accident…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

800Q8

“Do you mind if I drive today?” Q asked trying to keep his tone neutral. His nightmare meant certain devastation boded for the day. He needed to make sure nothing terrible happened.

“You don’t like to drive.” James commented as they both stopped a few feet from the Aston.

“I don’t normally, but you’ve been chauffeuring me around…I thought it only fair…”

“I don’t mind, you know.”

“I know… I just…”

“Alright.” James smiled, tossing Q the keys. Q sighed in relief before he got in the car. They went down the road easily, and Q winced slightly when James held out his hand. Q took a small breath before he took James’ hand, just in case he never had a chance to hold his hand again.

Q felt a foreboding sense of déjà vu, things slowing down, his whole body was covered in goosebumps. “You alright, my love?” James asked as Q’s surroundings became very familiar.

“Love you.” Is all Q offered in return before he saw the choice James would have had to make. There was a car full of a young family on his side and the lorry about to enter the intersection, no way to turn or speed up, out of the way. That was the choice, hurt an innocent family, let the lorry smash into James’ door, or turn and take the hit himself.

Q’s choice was as easy and effortless as James’ had been.

“What’s—?” The lorry moved and Q reacted, maneuvering the car just so the lorry would smash into his door, not James’. The initial impact was marked with a sickening screech, it made Q’s whole body go numb for the briefest moment, his head slammed against the window as the car flipped. Q was sure his head wasn’t supposed to rattle, everything became light and sound and pain.

The car came to a shrieking halt.

Their hands were still threaded together.

“Q?” James barely got the word out as he shook his head, looking towards Q instantly as he tried to undo his seatbelt. Q was still, hanging upside-down from his seatbelt, his glasses had fallen off, he looked like he was sleeping, except that his hair was dripping blood lazily onto the ceiling. “Q! Q? Baby? My love, answer me, please.” James pleaded as he managed to get himself loose, landing on his shoulders on the ceiling of the car, he quickly moved and cupped Q’s face in his hands, blood staining his hand where Q’s head had slammed against the window. “Q, love…please…please. Open your eyes, please.” James pleaded.

“Mmm….” It was nothing but a soft groan, but the groan meant Q was alive.

“Oh, thank God… Q, oh my love, stay with me, stay with me, baby. I’m going to get you out, don’t move.”

“’ames?”

“Sh…sh… I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

“Hurtsss…” Q muttered, his voice slurred. “Mmy hhead hurtss.”

“Shh, don’t talk. I’m going to get you out.”

“Tooold you…axident, I saave, ou.”

“Sh, it’s alright, everything’s alright.” James said, pulling Q out, doing everything he could not to jostle Q’s spine and neck. He moved him out into the street and lay him down on the pavement. There were sirens in the air and James’ phone was ringing in their pockets. The alarm in the car must have gone off. James answered his phone instantly.

“Bond, you were in a crash, is everything—” Tanner started.

“Hurry, Q…Q’s hurt, please, Q’s hurt.”

“Q? Why is he with you?”

“Doesn’t matter, please get someone here, his head is bleeding.”

“A helicopter is already half-way there, James. Is he awake?”

“Yes…”

“Keep him that way.” Tanner ordered.

“I will.” James promised, putting the phone down. People were crowding around, but a few of the smarter people were pushing them back, giving James and Q space. “Love, stay awake for me, please.” James whispered, putting his hands gently on his cheeks. “Look at me, baby. I’m right here, stay with me.” James whispered.

“’ames…”

“I’m here, I’m right here, they’ll be here in a moment, they’ll get you out.”

“’ou ‘kay?”

“I’m fine.” James said, not knowing if it was true or if it was adrenalin talking…he didn’t feel too badly injured, maybe a broken rib, maybe a concussion, definitely bruising and scratches from the shattering window.

“Gooood.” Q’s eyes started to close.

“No, love, no. Stay awake, stay with me, please.” James pleaded. He hadn’t even asked Q to marry him yet. “Gabriel…look at me. I have to ask you something important.” James whispered, able to hear a helicopter over the din of traffic and people.

“Mmm?”

“Gabriel Benjamin Shaw, when this is over and you’re back to normal, will you marry me?” James asked. Q looked up at James and a faint smile curled at his lips.

“Yesss.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go for the honeymoon. We’ll take off months from work and it’ll just be you and me. Okay? Anywhere you want to go. We’ll get all dressed up in perfectly tailored tuxes and we’ll go get married wherever you want and then I’ll take you to see the world. Anywhere you want to go. No planes, I promise.”

“Mmm, juss wan ou.”

“You have me, my love. You’ve always had me, even with your atrocious, plaid trousers.” James promised. “Don’t leave me, stay with me.”

“Mm.” Q hummed lightly before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

“Q? Q? No, don’t leave me, stay…” James pleaded, pressing fingers to Q’s pulse point scared that his pulse would suddenly stop. The blood spilling from his head was making James feel panic bubbling up under his skin.

Q had changed the direction of the car, he’d taken the brunt of the crash onto himself. James’ heart throbbed at the thought. Originally, he was supposed to have taken the hit. Then he recalled Q’s nightmare, telling James that he was going to die in a car accident. Had Q been right? Had he put himself in harm’s way to save him?

“James, James, you can let go, we’ll take care of him.” A voice told him grabbing his shoulder as a crew worked to get Q safely strapped down so they could carry him to the helicopter without hurting him.

“I can’t—he—he saved me.”

“Ride with him, Bond, but you can’t stay here, come on.” James didn’t let go of him until they ripped him away as they pulled Q into surgery.

800Q8

James was at Q’s side when he woke up in medical. “You’re awake.” James smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Q’s head. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay.” Q said after a moment, his voice hoarse with disuse.

“I was so worried.”

“I couldn’t miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“Our wedding…it’s going to be beautiful and the night after... I can’t wait.” Q smiled at James warmly. Then he glanced down, noticing a ring resting on his finger and a matching one on James’. “Shouldn’t you have waited for me to wake up before you put that on my finger?”

“I couldn’t wait another minute, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
